yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 102
"Realm of Chaos - Numbers 96 the Incarnation of Insanity!!" is the one hundred and second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Featured Duel: Astral vs. Number 96 Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Astral Astral sets two cards. Turn 3: Dark Mist Number 96 Normal Summons "Malicevorous Knife" (600/100). He activates it effect to Special Summon a "Malicvorous" Monster from its Graveyard when Summoned. He Special Summons another "Malicevorous Knife". He overlays his two Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 65: Judge Buster the Cutting Djinn" (1300/?). Dark Mist then attacks and activates the effect of "Dark Mist" to increase its ATK by half of the ATK of "Utopia" while reducing the ATK of said monster by the same amount (Dark Mist 1600 → 2350, Utopia 1500 → 750). Astral refuses to use the effect of "Exchange Guard Robe" at the risk of Yuma getting hurt. Astral then activates the effect of Utopia by detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Number 96 then activates the effect of "Judge Buster", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Utopia" and inflict 500 damage to Astral. (Astral 4000 → 3500). The attack continues and "Utopia" is destroyed (Astral 3500 → 1900). Number 96 then attacks with "Judge Buster" (Astral 1900 → 600). Turn 4: Astral Astral draws and activates "Xyz Treasure" which allows him to draw 1 card for every Xyz Monster on the field. There are two so he draws two cards. Astral Normals Summmons "Bakudan" and activates its effect, equipping it to "Number 96: Dark Mist" so that if it loses its last Overlay Unit, it will automatically be destroyed. Number 96 responds by activating the effect of "Judge Buster" to negate the effect of "Bakudan" and inflict 500 damage to Astral. (Astral 600 → 100). Astral then activates "Release Ticket" to Tribute "Bakudan". Astral can treat "Ticket" as two Tributes if he would Tribute two monsters. He Tributes "Ticket" to Special Summon "Swordsman of the Sealing Swords" in Defense Position (0/2400). Turn 5: Dark Mist Number 96 draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" and Ranks Up "Judge Buster" to Special Summon "Number C65: Judge Devil, the Cutting Magician" (1600/?). 'Judge Devil's' effect activates negating the effect of Astral's monsters. He then activates the effect of "Judge Devil" by detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to decrease the DEF of "Swordsman of the Sealing Swords" by 1000 (Swordsman of the Sealing Swords 2400 → 1400). He then attacks "Swordsman of the Sealing Swords" with "Dark Mist". Dark Mist declares a direct attack on Astral with "Judge Devil", but Astral activates "Xyz Reborn" to Special Summon "Utopia" from his Graveyard and and attach "Xyz Reborn" to it as an Overlay Unit. A replay happens and Number 96 cancels the attack. He Sets a card. Turn 6: Astral Astral performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution and Special Summons "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000). Astral then activates "Superior Overlay" which destroys every Xyz Monster Number 96 controls since Astral just Xyz Summoned, but each monster may not be destroyed unless Number 96 detaches an Overlay Unit. He detaches an Overlay Unit from "Dark Mist" to prevent its destruction but 'Judge Devil is destroyed since it has no overlay units. Astral activates the effect of Utopia Ray to increase its ATK by 500 for every overlay unit detached and one of Number 96's monsters loses 1000 ATK (Utopia Ray 2500 → 3500) (Dark Mist 2350 → 350). Astral attacks Dark Mist with "Utopia" but Number 96 activates "Chaos Return" to negate the attack, discard one card from his hand to activate a Spell Card in his Graveyard and force the monster that attacked to attack again. Number 96 discards "Magical Stone Excavation" to activate "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Dark Mist" to Special Summon "Number C96: Dark Storm" (1000/1000). Number 96 activates the effect of "Chaos Return" to force "Utopia Ray" to attack again. He activates the effect of "Dark Storm," detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to make both players take damage from the attack since it would be destroyed and sent to the graveyard. (Astral 100 → 0) (Number 96 2500 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.